La prochaine fois, si possible
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pré-film. Bunny se laisse apercevoir par un garçon inhabituel et décide de retourner le voir l'année suivante. Sauf qu'en un an, il peut arriver bien des choses, et pas toujours celles qu'on souhaiterait.


**La prochaine fois, si possible**

D'habitude, Bunny ne s'attardait pas trop quand il cachait ses œufs. Sauf que là, il avait pris du retard – tout ça à cause de ce maudit Farfadet qui avait trouvé drôle de lui tendre une embuscade. En pleine distribution !

Mais maintenant, Farfadet avait appris – _à la dure_ – qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec Pâques. Et Bunny se trouvait donc à dissimuler ses œufs à la va-vite, alors que les gosses s'éparpillaient déjà dans les bois pour fouiner partout.

En fin de compte... ça n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Le Lapin de Pâques n'avait pas trop le temps d'admirer les conséquences de ses petites chasses, normalement. Mais là, il était aux premières loges pour voir les gamins pousser des cris d'excitation et faire des bonds... de lapin quand ils dénichaient une sucrerie.

Bon, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû tirer les oreilles à Farfadet, finalement...

Avec un petit soupir, Bunny saisit le dernier œuf qui restait dans son panier – bleu avec des points blancs – et le déposa sous le buisson derrière lequel il se cachait.

Une main s'empara de la sienne à l'instant où il allait la retirer.

Bunny se figea dare-dare et leva le nez – pour se retrouver à regarder un garçon humain dans le blanc des yeux.

Curieusement, le gamin paraissait avoir dépassé le stade où on croit encore au Lapin de Pâques – sans réfléchir, Bunny lui donnait de seize à dix-sept ans. Il était maigre, il avait des yeux et des cheveux marron chocolat et l'air _très_ surpris.

Un ange passa, le garçon et le mythe se fixant avec une stupéfaction mutuelle. Ce fut le lapin géant qui se reprit en premier.

« Heum... Tu n'as rien vu ! » lâcha Bunny avant de décamper.

Et là – _bon sang de poisse_ – le môme se mit à lui courir après !

« Attends ! » s'écriait-il. « S'il te plaît, attends ! »

Heureusement que Bunny savait courir – il lui fallut au moins sept minutes pour semer le gosse malgré tout. Dépité, le gamin avait fini par s'arrêter de courir, sans se douter que le lapin s'était planqué dans un buisson situé à seulement deux mètres.

« Mince ! » fit le garçon, les dents serrées.

« _Jack ! _»

Le garçon tourna la tête – au moment où déboulait une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, mignonne comme un cœur, les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que les siens – sans doute sa sœur.

« Jack ! » répéta-t-elle d'un air de reproche. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de filer comme ça ? »

« Je crois que j'ai vu le Lapin de Pâques » lui répondit le garçon – qui semblait ne pas encore en revenir.

La gamine le dévisagea et arbora une moue boudeuse.

« C'est encore une de tes farces » laissa-t-elle tomber. « Le Lapin de Pâques n'existe pas, Jack ! »

Bunny eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose de pointu et de très coupant dans le cœur. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la première à dire ça, ou à ne plus croire en lui... Mais tout de même.

« Je te jure que si ! » protesta son aîné. « C'était un lapin tout gris, et il était GIGANTESQUE ! Je l'ai même pris pour un ours, au début – eh, tu imagines ça ? Un ours de Pâques ! »

Bunny fronça les sourcils. Un ours et des bonbons ? Absolument aucun lien.

« Jaaack » protesta la gosse qui faisait toujours la tête « Maman dit que c'est pas beau de mentir. »

Le frère cessa de rire et la regarda d'un air grave.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te prouver que je mens pas. »

« Ah oui ? » rétorqua la petite.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. Là, il s'est enfui, mais l'année prochaine, je te montrerai le Lapin de Pâques en personne ! Et même qu'il te donnera un œuf de la main à la main » annonça solennellement le garçon.

La gosse avait toujours l'air de se méfier mais paraissait un poil plus détendue.

« Promis ? »

« Juré craché. » déclara son aîné.

« Bon, alors ça va » jugea la fillette.

« Très bien, petite madame » sourit l'adolescent. « Oh, et je crois que j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Bunny observa le garçon alors qu'il offrait l'œuf bleu à sa petite sœur – un gamin intéressant, pour être honnête. À son âge, il croyait non seulement aux légendes, mais il voulait en plus convaincre sa cadette de continuer à croire ?

_L'année prochaine... Peut-être que je passerais un petit quart d'heure sup' ici, l'année prochaine._

**(Rise of the Guardians)**

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns n'était pas venu.

Bunny s'était attardé à Burgess, un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, tout ça pour guetter un adolescent brun et une fillette qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Aucun des deux n'était venu.

Bunny s'efforça de chasser le pincement niché dans sa poitrine. C'était comme ça que fonctionnait le monde – les enfants vieillissaient et cessaient de croire, et avaient à leur tour des enfants qui eux aussi cessaient un jour de penser que les légendes étaient vraies. C'était juste comme ça.

Il n'avait pas de raison de se sentir mal, vraiment.

C'était dommage, pensa-t-il en disparaissant dans un de ses tunnels l'année dernière, le garçon avait paru si sûr de lui que Bunny avait présumé qu'il le reverrait cette année-là.

_Sauf que tu ne sais jamais ce qui peux arriver, en un an._


End file.
